Alphas
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: "…You are what I like to call," Dr. Rosen said, "an Alpha." Monroe sniffed delicately. Of course he was an Alpha. Duh, what was this guy on? MonRose
1. Chapter 1

Alphas

Summary: "…You are what I like to call," Dr. Rosen said, "an Alpha." Monroe sniffed delicately. Of _course_ he was an Alpha. Duh, what was this guy _on?_ MonRose

* * *

"…You are what I like to call," Dr. Rosen said, "an Alpha."

Monroe sniffed delicately. Of _course_ he was an Alpha. Duh, what was this guy _on?_ The good doc continued - without the Alpha's permission no less, how rude - ," It means that when you were born, a part of your brain developed differently. It evolved into something _different."_

Monroe almost laughed in Dr. Rosen's face, but he wasn't the rude one, so he just smiled.

"Really," the dry statement didn't faze the Doctor one bit.

"I'd like to offer you a job. Along with it, I'll be here to help you gain a better grasp and more control of your abilities," the Blutbad raised his eyebrows, "Also, weekly sessions with me about-" Here Monroe really did laugh. _Sessions_? Did he really think that _he_ needed therapy sessions? Of course he did, he was a shrink. He probably thought everybody needed sessions.

The man ignored the little voice in the back of his head that quietly pointed out that, no, Monroe never really did get to talk about his past…Squashing the little voice with memories of Rosalee - Monroe knew that he really didn't need a professional as long as he had the fox to talk to. Not to mention he'd long since accepted who he was on his own, and had even taken his own steps.

Diet. Drugs. And Pilates, damn it.

"Dr. Rosen?" A pretty girl stuck her head in the door. She smelled like cleaning solvents and pollution. Monroe had noticed that _everyone_ in New York smelled like pollution, it tended to mask a lot of important scents. New York was a good place to hide, "do you have a moment?"

"We're kind of in the middle of something here, Rachel," Dr. Rosen's eyes flicked between the Blutbad and the girl. She smelled of something else, as well, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was that 'Alpha' crap the doctor was spewing earlier? "Can it wait a few minutes." Rachel lowered her gaze, murmuring a quiet, disappointed, " of course," before retreating.

"You should go see what she wants," Monroe tilted his head towards the door, giving the guy a toothy you-should-take-my-suggestion grin with a little bit of _Alpha_ in it, "I'm not done chuckling yet."

It was amusing to watch the Doctor hesitate before actually getting up to go find Rachel the Pretty Girl, with his permission and everything.

* * *

Gary was freaking out. Yes. Definitely. Definitely freaking out. Definitely.

"Bad wolf," he chanted, "He's a bad wolf, bad wolf! Send him away! Away before he eats me! Bill! Bill!"

"What, Gary?"

"Bill! You need to shoot it!"

"What?" Bill looked up from his desk, "No, I'm not shooting anybody."

"Yes! You have to! Get your gun!"

"I am not getting my gun," then he added, "Nor am I giving it to you."

"Bill! You. Need. To. Shoot. It!" Dr. Rosen, quickly followed by Rachel, entered Bills office. He attempted to placate the autistic young man.

"Gary, no one is shooting anyone," he soothed, "Why don't you come meet him? He's very…" Dr. Rosen quickly found the right word, "Odd." Gary slipped past the Doctor before he could be cornered,

"No! He'll eat me! Cam!" Dr. Rosen sighed and briefly touched Rachel's shoulder, "Would you go check on our guest, please?"

"Yes," she ducked her head, "I'll do that." Dr. Rosen gave the pretty girl a warm smile that turned into a sigh,

"Cam! You need to throw your baseball at it!"

"What?"

"Thank you, Rachel."

* * *

Rachel went, came, and had gone back with some tea in the time it took for Gary to come to the conclusion that no one believed him about the bad wolf. In that time, he'd also come to the conclusion that before the bad wolf could eat someone, he'd take care of the problem himself. Because he was brave. Bill said so, even if he wouldn't give him his gun.

So, Gary marched down the hallway with Dr. Rosen, Cam, and Bill in tow - one trying to placate him and the other two both curious and amused - towards the room that housed the bad wolf and Rachel, who was in danger of being eaten! He'd do it for Rachel! His hands flicked curiously, as he, for once, ignored the strings of light constantly surrounding him.

When Gary stopped at the threshold of the office, Dr. Rosen observed a comfortable Rachel talking in a very easy manner with Mr. Monroe, their tea-cups on his desk. He'd given up his chair for the lady and was perched with his back against the window, sitting on the sill, legs stretched out in front of him. They were speaking about clocks.

".. but the moondial is not nearly as accurate as the sun dial when it comes to telling time, except on the full moon." Monroe was saying to his captive audience, "Though, on clocks with moondials, people were more about keeping track of the phases, and not the actual time."

"Why is that?"

"Well, back then most of the people who could afford a clock like that were farmers-"

"You're weird," Gary declared suddenly, finger pointed accusingly at the so called 'bad wolf'. It was then Dr. Rosen realized that Mr. Monroe knew they'd been standing there and was not the least bit surprised. Rachel, not so much. She jumped out of her chair and whirled on the group of men, "Don't eat her! Or I'll bite you!" Rachel gasped,

"Gary!"

Monroe just laughed.

"Kid, I don't eat people," he grinned, "Anymore."

"You're a bad wolf!" Rachel went to Gary and tried to get him to stop pointing.

"Gary, stop that!" she hissed, unable to get his arm to budge. The woman wondered briefly at his sudden strength and that he hadn't shaken her off yet.

"No!" He said loudly, "He's a bad wolf! A wolf! Bad wolf! I'll bite you!" To prove his point, the young man _snarled_ and took a step towards the assumed threat. Monroe dropped his smile and stood up. Through her grip on his arm, Rachel felt the autistic boy tense up, but not back down. Something in the air _shifted_ and suddenly, all of Rachel's senses flared, and she stared hard at her friend - he was different somehow - she just couldn't, she couldn't _see_ how, only _feel_ and it was _insane_-

"I," jut-call-me-Monroe's voice was authoritative and sharp, "am not a threat." Even Dr. Rosen could hear the _stand down, don't make me hurt you_ in the other mans voice. He just hoped that Gary would-

"Okay," Gary dropped his arm, he looked back at Dr. Rosen, "It's time for my snack now."

"Right," said a completely confused Dr. Rosen, "Okay, Gary-" But Gary had already breezed past the confused doctor and astounded co-workers.

"Well," Monroe chimed, "Glad he kept his pants on."

* * *

A/N: ha ha. Clocks. Gary. Monroe. A sequel someday? Maybe?

-Bomb-Chan-


	2. Chapter 2

_Take Two-_

* * *

_"…You are what I like to call," Dr. Rosen said, "an Alpha." _

It was flattering, really, that Dr. Rosen thought so highly of him, but his father was the Alpha. Monroe just didn't like bossing people around enough to be an Alpha. He was also fairly non-confrontational now-a-days and was trying to keep a low profile so Nick wouldn't have to come chop his head off (or shoot him with the crossbow-thing). The _blutbad_ worked on clocks_._

He even drove a VW Bug for Christ's sake! Alpha's drove big trucks and flashy sports cars. Nor did they work on _clocks_.

"I think you may have made a mistake," Monroe said, "I'm really not Alpha material." Dr. Rosen frowned, as if he had expected a different reaction.

"But I think you are," he countered, "have you ever done thing extraordinary? Something no _average_ human could ever do?" Monroe tilted his head in slight acknowledgment of the fact, but Dr. Rosen didn't know _that_.

Sure. The very _essence_ of his life was something no normal human could ever claim.

_Not in the way _you're_ thinking buster,_

"Nope."

* * *

_Monroe V. Gary_

Monroe faced off with a very young wesen in the lobby. The young man looked like a _mauzhertz _trapped by _klaustreich,_ or an angry _hundjager,_ or most likely a very hungry _blutbad._ Kid was woging out like crazy. One would almost think he'd never seen another wesen before. Which was crazy.

He smirked. The kid flinched, and Monroe could smell the fear. Taste it almost. God, it was _intoxicating _-

Shaking his head to clear the sudden red from his vision, the _blutbad_ tried for what he hopped was a pleasant grin,

"Hi," he said, "Before you freak out, just listen okay? Okay. I am a vegetarian. I drive a Volkswagen Bug. I work on clocks. _Clocks,_" he emphasized the word, "And my best friend is a very _grim_ person." The kid paled, but didn't do anything brash. He was busy mentally patting himself on the back when a sudden thought occurred, "If you have any questions, call Nick."

Monroe pulled a business card out of his wallet and slipped it in the other wesens front pocket.

"Bye now."

* * *

AN: So, not exactly a sequel, just a re-imagining of the first chapter. It was fun to write :3

Lots of italics ha ha ha~ All mistakes are my own.

Bomb


End file.
